Thanksgiving Affairs
by CrazyWriterr
Summary: Ahh, Thanksgiving. The time when families get together and pretend to be nice to each other. Where food gets burned and the holiday is ruined. Where, in this crazy, mixed up family, secrets get revealed and we fight each other. AH.
1. Prolouge

Thanksgiving Affairs

Thanksgiving. The place where familes get together and pretend to be nice to each other. The place where we're forced to be nice to our siblings just to please dear old mother. Where everyone gets together to cook food and watch it burn up in flames. Where, in this fucked up family, secrets get revealed. Where, again, in this fucked up family, we all start fighting each other. Don't you just LOVE thanksgiving?

Bella grabbed a plate from the long table and threw it at Jasper's head. "I know you're sleeping with Alice!" She screamed at him. That surprised me.

I turned to Alice. "You're sleeping with Jasper?" I screamed at her. I know Esme always told me to never raise my voice at women, but when its my wife sleeping with my brother, I think I'll make an exception.

Alice had the nerve to look apologetic. "Well, Royce is sleeping with Tanya!" She blurted out.

"Alice, I told you that in confidance!" Tanya yelled.

"You stupid cow! You're sleeping with my husband?" Rosalie lunged at Tanya, claws out.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN KING!" Royce, Rosalie's bitch of a husband screamed at her. He tried to pull them apart.

"You're sleeping with my Tanya?" Emmett bellowed. He swung at Royce, narrowing missing Tanya's head.

Renesmee, my sister, came crashing through the hall holding Leah and punching her simultaniously. Sam, Renesmee's husband, and Jacob, Leah's husband, also followed them, trying to pull them apart while also trying to punch each other. What the hell happened with them?

I heard a crash to my left and swivled my head to see Jasper falling down the steps, but not before punching Bella in the stomach. My vision turned red. I stomped down the stairs and began blowing punches at Jasper's body. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella and Alice throwing punches at each other.

Rosalie and Tanya. Emmett and Royce. Me and Jasper. Bella and Alice. Leah and Ness. Jacob and Sam. All family. All fighting each other. Like I said, don't you just love thanksgiving?

* * *

**This is just something that popped in my head. This should be a fairly short story. About 10 or 11 chapters. I already have the first chapter up, so that should be up soon. **


	2. Chapter One

**Thanksgiving Affairs**

**Chapter One: Invitations**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Jazz?" Bella called out to her husband.

Jasper shushed little Alice, who was currently riding Jasper cowboy style on the bathroom floor. _Not comfortable_, thought Jasper. _But mighty effective_. "Y-yeah, Bells?" Jasper stuttered as Alice continued to bounce up and down on his dick. Alice giggled slightly.

"We got an invitation to Esme's annual Thanksgiving dinner. Do you wanna go?" Bella asked while sitting at the coffee table looking at the day's bills. She took a danity sip of her coffee and set it down. She saw a letter from Edward Cullen, her husband's brother... and her best friend's Alice's husband. They were talking back and forth, but only through letters, so that way there would be no finding out about it through the internet or snooping through call records.

"Y-yes, babe!" Jasper screamed as he and Alice both came. She collasped on his chest, both of them breathing heavily.

Bella furrowed her eyebrow. "Jazz, are you okay? You never call me babe. Do you want me to go up there?" She said, walking to the staircase. She put on hand on the railing just in case.

"N-no!" Jasper screamed. "I'm fine. I'm just taking a shower."

"A shower?" Alice whispered to her lover. "Really? She's gonna suspect something." She smiled, then frowned.

"No, she won't, darling." Jasper kissed her softly.

"Okay, Jasper." Bella shruged, then slowly walked back to the coffee table.

"Jazzy, when are we going to tell everyone? I'm tired of having to hide this from everyone. I want to be able to hold your hand in public. I want to be able to tell all of my friends that I'm in love with the most wonderful person in the whole world." Alice began tearing up.

"Oh, darling," Jasper sighed, holding Alice tighter in his arms. "If I could, I would tell the whole world in a heartbeat, but I can't. And we both know why..." He thought about what would happen if he told his brother that he was cheating on his wife, with his wife's best friend from college, who is also married to him. Edward would kill him.

Bella sat down at the coffee table. She looked around to make sure Jasper wasn't coming down the stairs and opened Edward's letter.

_Bella,_

_I wish that things could be different. That I had met you instead of Alice. Maybe then, my future wouldn't be so bleak. I haven't been completely honest with you. I told you that mine and Alice's marriage was perfect in every way possible, but I lied. I...I think Alice is having an affair. She's been going out at odd times of the night. During the day, I come home early from the hospital to surprise her and she's never there. I'm slowly falling OUT of love with Alice. If she IS cheating on me. I would hope that you can help me find out. Can you ask Alice some questions? Subtly of course, wouldn't want to alert her that you might know something, right? You've known her longer than I have. Anyways, are you and Jasper going to Esme's Thanksgiving Party? I sincerely hope you do. So that way I can see your beautiful face again. I miss you so, Bella. _

_Yours, Edward._

Bella read the letter in its entirity. Then she looked at the back side and saw that there was more, but it was crossed out. She read in Edward's elegant handwriting:

_This might be ... embarassing for me to say, but, I think I've gotten an unfortunate "crush" on you. I know you must be laughing at me, thinking that I'm some sort of high school teenager with my emotions. But with these letters, I've noticed that I smile more. I smile more when I see your name on these letters. _

She smiled when she read that. Edward must have forgotten that he wrote that on the other side. Bella thought. She couldn't help but notice that her heart fluttered when she read those first two lines and when he called her beautiful. She got a piece of paper and a pen and began to write back.

* * *

"Royce, stop playing video games with Henry and come and help me get these boxes out of the attic!" Rosalie hissed at her husband.

"Yeah, yeah. In a minute, Rosie." Royce shrugged off Rosalie.

"Thats what you said before," Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. "and all of the other times." She muttered. She trudged her way up the attic. The attic was small and was more like storage for the King family. King? More like servant in my case, Rosalie scowled at her thoughts. She looked around for the box that read: 'xmas decorations'. Henry, Royce's and Rosalie's son and Vera, his twin sister kept begging them to put the christmas decorations up. Rosalie, always wanting to please her children, hesitantly agreed.

She spotted the box and began to walk towards it. She tripped over a box of pictures and they all fell down. She sat on the floor and picked them up to put the pictures back in the box. She saw a scrapbook that read on the cover: _Emmett & Rosalie _with a heart underneath it. Tears welled in her eyes as a memory flashed through her head.

_Emmett was holding down Rosalie, tickling her. He was laughing at her beautiful laugh. "C'mon, tell me you love me!"_

_Rosalie giggled. "I love you, you baffoon! Now let me go!" When she felt his hands stop moving, she thanked him by kissing him. _

_"That's my girl." Emmett kissed her back. _

Rosalie wiped her tears away and flipped the cover. Each time she saw Emmett's face in the picture, she would kiss her finger, then touch his face with that finger. She sighed. "Why did things happen the way they did?" She whispered to herself. She reached over for the box that said 'xmas decorations' and put the scrapbook in it so she can look at it later. She wiped away her tears and stood up and picked up the heavy box and made her way slowly down the stairs.

Royce was still playing video games with Henry and Vera, Henry's twin sister, was at a sleepover with her friends. She dropped the box in the living room and picked up the scrapbook. She began walking over to her room in the basement where no one would bother her, when a colorful letter caught her eye. She lifted it up and knew that it was an invitation to Esme's annual Thanksgiving Party. She looked towards the living room where Royce and Henry were playing games then to the scrapbook, then back at the letter. _This could be my only chance at seeing Emmett again. _She thought to herself.

* * *

"Fuck, Tanya," Emmett moaned as he thrust in and out of Tanya. He put his head in the crook of her neck as he continued to fuck her. Hopefully she'll let me finish this time, he thought.

"Oh, baby!" Tanya moaned. Her nails scratched him down his back. "I'm coming!" She screeched as she came.

Emmett saddened when she said that. It was always about her pleasure, he thought to himself. She never lets me finish. It's always her. He pulled out of her and laid next to her, just staring at her.

"Oh, well that was great, baby, but I have to go." Tanya said as she got up for her underwear.

"Where? Where do you always have to go at," He looked over to the alarm clock. "2 AM?"

"I told you, baby, I have acting classes and my teacher is weird. He always schdules it at 2 AM, I can't help it, baby." Tanya thought of a quick lie to get her out quick.

"Why can't you just stay with me?" Emmett sat up. "I miss you, T."

Here he goes with his emotional self, Tanya mentally rolled her eyes. She wondered why she ever married him in the first place, but then she remembered both reasons. One: Emmett had money. And Two: Tanya could have what Rosalie couldn't have. For once. "I miss you too, E. But I really have to go. Bye babe." She said as she closed the door to their room. She rushed down the stairs and met her lover in the car.

"What took you so long, babe?" He said to her.

"Sorry honey, Emmett was being emotional again." Tanya rolled her eyes.

"For someone so big and intimidating, he really isn't." Tanya's lover told her.

"I know, Roycie." She sighed.

* * *

Edward sat down at the coffee table after Alice left, trying to replay what happened only just a few minutes ago.

_"Edward," Alice called out. "Edward, where are you?" Alice walked through the living room, looking at her watch. Bella's gonna leave her house in ten minutes and if I can hurry, I can make it there just as she's leaving so I can have more time with Jazzy, she deviously thought to herself. _

_"I'm in the office!" Edward replied back. He was looking over a patient's files. A group of doctors had gotten together to judge whether or not this one young girl had cancer. They had asked Edward to do it, knowing he was the best one to do it. He sighed heavily as he looked over her symptoms. Everything had pointed to, unfortunately, the young girl, Bree, having cancer._

_Alice climbed up the stairs as fast as she could. "Hey, Edward, I have to go back to the shop. The orders are all messed up and its just a complete chaos." She said as she threw Edward's home office door open. _

_Edward sighed. "Alice, where do you have to go at 10 o'clock? The shop's not even open." He leaned forward and took off his reading glasses._

_"I know, but Maggie just called me and told me a few minutes ago, and I don't want to have to deal with it tomorrow." As she was talking, Edward focused on a spot on her neck. It was a hickie, he realized. And it wasn't from him. He rarely gives Alice hickies, and even if he did, he hadn't done that in a few weeks. And that hickie looks fresh. _

_"And you know how crazy everyone gets an -"_

_"Alice, what's that?" Edward pointed to the hickie on her neck. _

_Alice tried to cover it up subtly. "What's what? Edward, what are you talking about?" _Shit! _Alice thought. _I need to tell Jasper to stop giving me fucking hickies!

_"That. That hickie." Edward got up. Each time Edward stepped forward, Alice would step back. _

_"Look, honey, I don't know what you're talking about and I really have to go. G'bye!" Alice blew him a kiss and all but ran down the steps. _

"I know for sure that was a hickie." Edward murmered to himself. "Dammit," He pounded the table with his fist. "now I know she's cheating on me." But why? He wondered. How could she do this?

* * *

"Jake, a little higher."

"Like this?"

"A little more."

"Is THIS better, Leah?" Jacob asked, getting frustrated.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed.

Jacob was putting up a small wooden sign that he made that read 'Katelin'. The name of Jacob and Leah's daughter. They took practically the whole day to get it straight and perfect because Leah wanted it that way. _I swear, Leah takes enjoyment at watching me struggle. _Jacob thought to himself. He got down from the chair. "Okay, bring Kate in." He told his wife.

"C'mere Katie!" Leah smiled at her daughter in her arms. Even though Kate was only 8 months, she talked to her as if she was 5 years old. "Look," Leah pointed to the sign with Kate's name. "its your name, boo-boo." Boo-Boo was Leah's nickname for Katelin.

Kate babbled in awe. Leah and Jake laughed at Kate's attempt to talk. Jacob scooped up Kate in his arms and Kate cheered. "Aw, you know you love it, Katie." Jacob hugged her to his body.

_He's such a good father to her, _Leah thought. _But I wonder if he'll ever find out that she's not his..._

* * *

"Sam, stop!" Renesmee giggled at her boyfriend. They were both outside in their garden having a water fight.

"Take it back, Ness!" Sam had the hose in his hand.

"Never!" She laughed.

"You asked for it!" He laughed at her and took her body in his. He turned her body so that her back was on his chest and he put the hose near her face, guarenteing that water got all over her.

"Damn it, Sam!" Nessie smiled. "You got it all over my clothes!" She guestered to her water-soaked shirt and jeans.

Sam waggled his eyebrows. "So you want to take a shower with me to get all this dirt and grime off?"

"What dirt and g - Ohh!" Nessie smiled. "Okay, let's go." She waggled her eyebrows back at him and grabbed his butt.

Giggles and moans could be heard as they stripped of their clothes on their way upstairs. They seemed like the perfect couple, but little did everyone know, someone had a secret that it would break two couples up. A secret against Sam.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I'm not used to writing things like this, so hopefully I get better. Please remember to review and tell me what you think. (:**


End file.
